Of Such Secrets
by Lovely Trap
Summary: Its always been a strained relationship that harry and His potions master had. It always ended in detention. Of course when did detention ever Go as planned? Warning: Lemon Harry X Snape


the feel of hard Oak wooden desks, the sound of quill scratching parchment, and the scent of various potion ingredients in couldrons boiling and bubbling. HIs dark hair was over his eyes and glasses lay low on his nose. " Potter!" there was a short pause int he dark voice that called to him. " Pay attention!" Yes sir! he was likely to say, if it would not have brought back such a pleasurable image in his head. The rememberance of himself being bent over the desk and Laying his head on his hands while long slender steady fingers ran along his hips. He shook his head and got back to cutting a bit of dried slug for the red purpleish potion in his couldron. It had been 3 months and a half since harry had that fateful detention with snape that lead to him laying over the cold Doungen floor in a fit of pleasure crying out snapes name as loudly as he could. Only 3 and a half months ago that he had commited to snape that he in fact loved the man for long of a time now.  
>" If you wish to Day dream Potter Perhaps you would like to do so while you scrub every couldron in this room tonight. Detention. 7 pm sharp. " he said as he passed by. Long slender fingers trailed over harry's desk. hald a hand peeking out of that thick black robe. that wonderfully sweeping cloak. and that smooth black hair. that wisped around his lovers graceful face. this deep eyes, dark and wondering. he wondered how he had managed to get such a man.<br>though as class wore on, his thoughts wavered to the fact that once again he had to realize snape was a death eater and a good spy for dumbledore. He could not simply push taht aside and he had not brought it up with snape. He knew that it wasnt some thing either of them would want to walk that road. Though the class ended just as he finished his potion and managed to bottle it before putting his couldron down. He stepped up setting the vile in the slot with his initials on the bottle and his hand gracing near snapes. thier hands nearly touching. The tension only they could feel. He could feel his gaze over his body, imaginign him over the desk and begging. He knew snapes every want now. and he enjoyed it.  
>Hermione Had Looked to ron worried as she stood up and turned her's in along with him. He gave her the same look back. " harry..." she said as they left. " yes hermione?"<br>she sighed " you seem to be kind of quiet in potions latley. are you okay? has snape been threatening you ?" she muttered not wanting to ruin any ones day by accusing any one of any thing. " WHy would be he Threatening me?" Ron ahd given him a look that said He was stupid or mental. " Well lets see, He hates you, he's a death eater we're pretty sure, and He's pretty evil by normal standerds. Im sure he's not above phsyical punishment. "  
>" I'm fine really. He's not threatning me. I'm just not sleeping well I guess. I ahve a lot on my mind. what with voldemort back and all..."<br>" I know harry...just...you can talk to us okay?"  
>" I know...Ill tell you if there is some thign wrong with me okay? But I'm fine. "<p>

The rest of the day Harry seemed to drift in and out of his lessons. and even managed to sleep in history of magic. He would get notes from hermione later. it was just a lecture any how. around dinner he seemed more enthuesiastic then normal. eating his meal and sipping at his juice as he finished his home work during dinner and before it. " harry..are you okay? your doign hoem work you realize..."  
>" Yeah. I jsut expect that Im not about to have time to do it tonight. Im sure YOU realize that snapes punishments aren't easy...im sure scrubbing couldrons isnt as easy as it sounds. or at the least Ill be told Im not doingit right. " hermione had to agree with that one. " try to be thorough on the first wash. it will go by faster that way. "<br>" yeah. sure. " he said as he wrote down a few answers and finished a short essay and roleld the papers up and then ptu it in his bag. finishing his food and then getting up. " see you both in the common room tonight. " he said as he grabbed a It of bread and headed to the common room and was goign through his bag and putting in what he needed for tomorrow and starting to got otu of his school robe. no need to wear it and get it dirty right?  
>He put on his glasses and got himself through the portrait door and started down the hall way. His blood was rushing through his viens. his heart was pounding and His hands were shaking as he anticipated the meeting with his lover. Of course when he reached the door way of the potions doungen...he stared for a moment and then slowely opened the door. There he was. severus snape, sitting at his desk with his hands over a book. that black hair cascading over the shoudlers and around his face. he was beautiful. and harry could never get enough of the man.<br>" come here Potter..." he said as he looked up briefly from the book. He closed it and marked the page and slowely stood from the desk. He then stood beside his desk where the couldrons where piled. " ...as your good luck will have it...I held a student back after class last lecture...and he was the victim of cleaning chores...but you mr. potter...are going to be in charge of putting these couldrons and thier laddles up on the shelf. " he said as he smirked. He held his hands together and smiled. " I think you'll find it a easy task. " he said hoenstly. Harry had smiled a bit and Nodded. he kenw exactly why he was given a briefe task. " report to me when you finish..." he said as he walked back through the door to the back rooms where his own personal room and bathroom was. He sat down. starting to remove the outer cloak as he set it aside on the chair and then gently started to undo the top most of his cloak. he needed to make sure he looked his best for his lover. Of course he was self concious. He was Old, or so he thought, and here this young beautiful boy seemed Obsessed with him and his body and how he touched him. He was sure he never let harry down so far. He would not underestimate that his hands were skilled. of course years of self pleasure to the thought of the boy laying on a bed begging him was enough to let him release those naughty want. it was then that harry walked in.  
>" ...I'm done putting away the supplies professor..."<br>"good...come here. " he said almost demandingly. " did you put the laddles away too..."  
>"yes professor. " He could feel harry's lips getting closer to his own.<br>Harry mean while felt severus's breath over his cheek. the warmth that made him shiver and felt goose bumps along his back and arms.  
>severus rose his hand and felt along his cheek. " perhaps you haven't learned your lesson Harry..."<br>" perhaps I haven't. " they inched slightly closer. " perhaps you need to use physical punishment..."  
>" perhaps..." and HIs lips met severus's. a strong thin hand was along his side and his body was shaking as he felt severus pull him closer. he reached up feeling along the soft folds of his shirt. that white under shirt and hastiyl undoing the buttons that held the beauty of his lovers chest. He managed to undo just enouhg that He felt his hands under it and slid it up wards. Lifting severus's arms and over his head. revealing that beautiful pale skin. he pulled his lips from snapes and slidhis hands down his shoudlers along his collar bone. slowely and kissing his neck and shoulder. dragging his lips along as he felt passion inflame him. " Harry..." he muttered as He stood up. holding under harry's thighs and then turned them and Laid him back ont he black sheeted bed.<br>Harry had no shame any more about this. it was too good to feel blushing and shy. He laid back, breath haggered as he removed his glasses and set them aside on the table beside the bed. He smiled and sat up, holding the hems of his shirt and removing the short sleeve and setting it aside on the bed. Snape had kneeled down and slowely pulled away the converse that clung to harry's feet. he set them aside. reaching up and gently undoing the belt buckle and the top buton. carefully removing the zipper and sliding down the loose jeans. pulling them over the tightened Buldge that pressed up from harry's navy colored Boxers. " ...excited are we? "  
>" I've been excited since you gave me detention...its been more then a week. " He muttered and saw snape leaning up and moving closer over his legs. severus leaned his torso up. sliding a hand up over harry's boxers and stroking his rigid cock slowely through the cotten material. " I won't make you wait so long agian...I dont think I can wait that long agian either..." he said as he leaned over and licked over the hardened arousal. eliciting a Moan from harry and watching the green eyed Boy lean his head back as he was propped up on his arms. " harry...youll have to lift your hips if you want these off..." Harry smirked. " maybe i jsut like you teaisng me. "<br>He lifted his hips and let the other pull away the thin cotton that was the last bit of clothing he had. severus was eager to please his younger lover. a Hand reached up to gently wrap around the already weeping erection. his figners rubbing up along the warm flesh. a thumb pressing along the tip as Harry shook and laid back holding a Pillow as he tried to keep from screaming out. He srigns his figners down. lower, lower. more. jsut along his inner thigh between the warm skin and massaging them around the lower of his beloved anatomy. a free hand reaching up to stroke him as He palmed and squeezed gently. Harry had closed his eyes and held his mouth open. panting as he shivered. each touch and stroke getting him closer. he had been pent up so long. he haden't even touched himself as he didn't want to lose any of the tension he had for when he met with his lover.  
>his tiny whimpers and moans and gasps emitting as he tried to control his urge to buck into his hand. thats when he felt a warm wet soft tongue press against the tip of his strained arousal. looking down, licking his own lips only to see severus with eyes closed and seemingly in heaven as he held and licke dup the underside of the pulsing cock that lay in his hands. sliding his lips over the tip and down gently till he as as much as he could back into his delicate looking lips. The sight of his own need disapearing into the mouth of his potions master. such a dirty thoguh. all he coudl do to control himself from simply releasing was to hold back his louder moans. He reached downa nd ran a hand through his hair. He felt throuhg those soft locks. unliek they looked it was such a soft texture. He gripped his hair gently to show jsut how Much he liked it. He bit his lip hard enough that a small bead of blood built on his lip, quickly licked away. " ...S-Severus...s..stop.." he was shaking. he couldn't hold back. and it seemed that severus fighting against being pulled away, he wanted it. oh how he wanted to taste his love. " Severus!Oh god...I...I'm " and with that moan of pleasure he felt himself releaing into the awaiting mouth. those soft lips tighting up around him and pulling back only enough to leave room for him to spill his warm seed into the lowely warmth of that lovely wet mouth. Harry moaned lowely with his head back and trembling a she lay there. severus pulling his head back and having thoroughly enjoyed the wonderful taste of the overly sweet boy. He leaned up and Kissed his cheek. smirking as He undid his own pants. a large rounded buldge in his pants showed he was all to excited for what he was about to do. harry knew the routine. and they liked routine...but this was any thign but routine.<br>He whimpered as he suddenly started to feel His hands being pulled together...it seemed there was a strip of silk around his wrists..." severus...what...whats going on? " He looked up as severus as he knew he was being bound. and then a strip of fabric over his eyes...a blind fold? He was slowely getting hard again. severus mean while felt a hand up along His side and then moved to Sit On the Bed, easily manuevering harry over his lap and onto his stomach. " ...having a bit of fun...I feel you haven't fully learn your lesson for day dreaming in class. " he said smirking. He ahd reached over and gently dipped his fingers into a bowl of lavander oil he had prepared before harry entered the room.  
>He had move dhis hand to harry's back side. gently starting to run a figner between the soft cheeks of his bum. smirking as he massaged the puckered opening and gently pushed in a single finger. rubbing it agianst the inner muscle. teasing his tensed body as he made sure harry got used to the uncomfortable feeling. another finger into his tightned hole. " My My...you realy should relax. " he said as he petted the boys back with his free hand. only to push in a third finger. stretching the tight flesh gently. the warming oil agianst his skin inside and Out. and that was when snape had reached over. gently picking up a short thick looking toy...yes. even the magical world had toys. He had gently dipped it int the bowl and rubbed the oil over the toy and smiled. " this may feel weird..." he said as he gently removed his fingers...and then gently stared to nudge the toy against his opening. gently moving it till it started to slid into him. disapearing and then stopping at the indentation to keep it inside his lover. " ...i thoguht you might enjoy this..." he said as he grinned. rubbing over his beloved arse and gropping at the soft flesh. He reached back. only to get a Long switch of leather...that wonderful riding crop he had picked up at well..a short one...he rubbing it agianst the back of the toy...and then gently slapped it across his left cheek. " AH!...s..Severus!"<br>" oh my...it twitched...you must like this more then i thought you would. " he said as he not so gently slapped the crop against his cheeks. leaving a angry red mark across his butt. and again...dragging it along the mark and rubbing it gently with his fings. elicting moans and whimperes form the boy cluching tot he blankets under his careful hands. He ran the liiped part of the crop along his inner thigh... firming stroking down between his legs along the under side of his cock and over the twin anatomy along to the toy pressed into hsi body and slowely up along his back...before giving him a switch across his inner thigh with the crop. once...twice...then the other leg once...running a free hand along them. and agaisnt his bum. leaving X'ed over marks. harry moaning with every touch. his eyes brinnign with pained and pleasured tears. " Please...Please sir...an..any thing..more..." severus grinned. " ahve i broken you already? " he said putting the crop down and then slowely moving the toy in and out of him. His body tense as well. he wanted nothing but to feel hismelf inside harry. plunging his own cock into the boy's body. but first to tease him till he begs.

he gently lifted harry and leaned his back against hsi chest. " harry...your so eager...Its almost intoxicating. " he said as he kisssed along his neck and started to pet his chest. teasing his nipples. twising and pulling them. his fingers were so warm. witht he oil he ahd been previously using. He had slowely managed to ease his figners down his stomach and starting along his thigh and hip. His lips along his back as he turned harry around. He gently Laid harry over on his side and gently lead his head over so he was hunched onto his elbows and guided his hands to the throbing arousal that was a still unsatisfied and sitting straight up between his legs. harry had blushed. suddenly realizing what was between his hands. he smiled and started to move his hands. his blind folded eyes aching to see his lvoers body and his hands felt over every vien and form length os skin. He leaned close and kisses the tip of the warm rod in front of his face. His fingers gripping gently while he slid his mouth over him. using jsut his lips to guide him. He slid his mouth down. as far as he could. nearly gaging as he tried not to chock and pulled back. slowely pushing his cock to the back of his throat. He could feel the warmth of the others arousal in his mouth. he move dhis henads to sit them on the bed and hold hismelf up while he slowely eased his mouth deeper over the length and managed to slide his lovers erection all the way backinto his throat. He moaned and pulle dback. Only to bob his head as he tried to pelasure hi slover into moaning. It didn't take long till severus gently lifte dharry. sitting him up." harry..thats enough..." he said smiling and then reaching down to gently untie the blind fold. setting it aside and then gently kissing him. " ...such a cute boy. " he said smirking. he ran a hand back over harry's still sore and red marked bottom and kissed his neck before he moved harry to Lay back on the bed again. He slowely managed to nestle the boy back into the pillows. He undid his hands and slowely lifted his legs. His fingers tracing over his shoulder and chest. harry laid thre watching him. " ...severus..please...don't tease me any more..." he said as he whimpered and felt his legs being parted. Oh god FINALLY!  
>serverus smirked as he dipped his fingers into the oil and started to slowely coat over his own length with it. making sure to slick the smooth skin. when he was reasonably soothed with warming oil. he adjusted thier position. holding harry's hips up as he rubbed the tips inot his opening. simply rubbing against him before he managed to finaly push into him slowely. gently as first. slwoely pressing into his opening. and sliding himself completly into his lover who lay whimpering under him. harry was so brave and action bound out side of thier intimacy..but hwen it care to snape...harry became a begging wanting needy mess. starved for the attention he craved. he easily asked it of snape and recieved it as well. It wasn't till snape started moving that harry had gripped to the sheet and held his legs over and around his hips. he reached up and held out for any thing. to touch any part of snape was enough. Severus leaned forward and Kissed him as he moved. MOaning all the while.<p>

Harry had gripped at severus's hand and started to feel his body tremble as he slid against his prostate. he arched his back. crying out as He felt fingers intertwine with his. his other hand gripping at his back. holding severus's clsoe as He felt the black hair strands bristleing and caressing his neck while snape leaned close. lips pressed agianst on anothers and tongue dancing against each other. he could feel snapes hand stroking him in time with every thrust. and with every thrust the sheets shifted. the bed moved. and the pleasure built.  
>He could tell snape was clsoe, after watching harry squirm and beg and plead, he always enjoyed letting himself go inside of him. of course a cleaning spell helped after but he loved the feel of being dirty so often after their session he would simply go bath so He coudl feel his lovers seed inside him, liek the proper pervert he was...stra cross lovers forbidden to love.<br>He kissed back jsut as eagerly while he felt hismelf close. and the pulsing he felt from snape inside him said snape was close as well. He grabbed at his shoulder and parted their lips. " S-Severus!..I...Ahhh! I can't...much longer. " he whined as he tried so hard to hold back. " Just a Bit longer harry..." he said smoothly panting in harry's ear. sending chills downhis spine that forcedhim to arch up against him and press hismelf more onto severus's arousal. causing a loud moan of pleasure from him while he gripped to his shoulder and came between them.

"severus!" and with a call of his name. he branded between them his pleasure. spilled against thier skin as well as sweat agianst flesh as thier bodies pressed close. severus holding hiships up to get as deeply into him as he could. " A..Ahh! Harry!" and with that harry's heart sang. hearng severus moan his name as he filledhim. the warmth that spille dinside him was wonderful. HIs body was so lovingly fucked that he couldn't possibly stand right now. Severus had panted and slowely started to lay his head down against his shoulder and kissed his neck as he game down from his mental high. His body felt so wonderful. it was so night to feel suhc a loving budy agianst his own. " harry... you know..we really shouldnt wait so long again. "  
>"...I don't think we could stay sane if we did..." he said wiht a small kiss against his hsoulder and then leading up to kiss his lips. " ...I think perhaps your the only one I can say I truely love 'Mr. Potter'. " Harry smirked. he pushed snaped hair up away from his face gently. " ...and I Love you ' professor snape'. "<p> 


End file.
